Through the Eyes of Another
by Sakeholic Vagabond
Summary: We all go through changes as we get older. But can we all step into another person's shoes?
1. Drowning Your Sorrows

**Author's Note: This story is in 4 parts, corresponding to Link's transformations. Zora, Deku Scrub, Fierce Deity, and Goron is the order.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 1**: **Drowning Your Sorrows**

In the vast oceans of the Great Bay, song notes echoed around the blue skies. It was a song of sadness, yet at the same time; it felt like a massive weight was being lifted off the listener's very soul. These notes were being emitted from a blue potato shaped ocarina, held by a boy wearing a green tunic, matching hat, and brown boots. As the dying corpse of a Zora lay in the water, the Zora felt a calming feeling, knowing that he could pass on with absolutely no regrets. And his body faded away into the vast ocean, a mask being formed in his place.

The green clothed boy, Link, reached down for the mask, and stared into it. The mask was a perfect replica of the dead Zora's face, and as he stared into the eyes of the mask, it chilled his soul. With a great gulp, Link put the mask onto his face, and entered a world of agony.

His bones cracked and rearranged themselves, like a puppet being manipulated. He bled from his wrists as two fins emerged from him, crimson flowers flowing into the water, tainting it with red. He could feel gill slits shaping as his body burned with white-hot pain, enabling him to breathe underwater. The boy's puny build was being replaced with a muscular form, his muscle tissue tearing away at a rapid pace. His agonizing scream was heard throughout the bay, but no one came to his aid, as memories filled his head.

A Zora, being attacked by beautiful female pirates, their sabers piercing his flesh every second as blood flowed from open wounds, covering his blue body in a coating of his own blood.

That same Zora was now on a stage, playing a guitar on a stage, surrounded by fellow Zoras, all of them emitting melodious notes from a variety of instruments that could make the listener cry tears of joy.

And the newly transformed Link's world turned black.


	2. Mind's Poison

**Chapter 2: Mind's Poison**

How on earth did he get himself into this mess?

That was the only though Link could conjure to his mind as his frail body was twisted around in positions that would make even the greatest contortionist cringe in pain. The bloodcurdling screams that emitted from the boy filled the dark forest as the trees blocked the sun. In front of him, a boy that resembled a skeleton rather than something remotely human, wearing a heart-shaped mask with two wide yellow eyes, cackled with sadistic glee as he watched the Hero of Time's green-clothed form be twisted around into a pretzel shape, then transform from skin into hardened wood.

"That's it, that's it!" the Skull Kid cackled, his masked, insect thin form dancing around in circles. "Feel the pain! Your very body feeling like it's being ripped in two! Yes, yes!"

Among the pain, Link seethed inside. This…..disgusting creature had taken his ocarina, along with his horse, Epona! He had no feelings for anyone whatsoever, no regard for anything! Well, that would change. He would make his creature pay if it took every fiber of his being.

He would get back his treasured ocarina, for it was more than a mere potato-shaped instrument: it controlled the very ebb and flow of time. And through his mind, a royally-clothed girl with blond hair and blue eyes flashed. He tried to reach out with a small hand, but just as the memory had came in a flash, it faded out just as quick. It was replaced with Link once again, still sporting his shock of blond hair with a strange green tint. His eyes were no longer their brilliant blue color, but replaced by a gold, beady look. His scrawny body looked like a tree had melded with his body, his pale skin being replaced with a chocolate wood color. He had actually shrunk a few inches from what he originally was as well.

He looked at his now brown gloved hands and formed his mouth to let out a gasp, but instead was replaced by a feeble squeak. Others like him had formed a ring around him, only they were leafier and loomed over him in comparison. They struck, attacking him with sticks, beating the inhuman Link with no remorse or guilt for their actions, as a red puddle seeped from his rough, blood-stained form. When they finished, they spit bubbles on him, his face now covered in their putrid saliva. The Skull Kid's masked face twisted into a sadistic, crazed grin as he dragged his tongue along his teeth, but obscured as it was, Link could not see it...nor was he in any condition too.

The newly-formed Deku Scrub looked at the masked lunatic with a look combining rage, pain, and loathing, before he collapsed onto his hands and knees, vomiting out a mix of blood and the contents of his stomach.


	3. Shattered

**Chapter 3: Shattered**

So kid, so do you know why you're here?"

The green-tuniced form of Link shook his head, his sapphire eyes staring at the taller man who bore a shocking resemblance to him. The differences between the man and boy were easily noticeable: like Link, he wore a tunic, but this one was black. Blue and red tribal war paint covered his face, making him appear savage. Whatever trace of vitality his hair contained was gone, simply being gray in coloration and partially being concealed by a black cap as opposed to the childish elf hat the blond-haired youth wore. He wore silver armor with matching gauntlets, and in his hands was a sword as big as tall as he was, resembling a twisted strand of DNA.

But what stood out about him, was his eyes. There was no pupil contained in his eyes: they were white. Whiter than a blank sheet of paper or the purest snow, and they bore into Link's soul with a sneer of rage and disgust.

"You are here, BOY, he spat menacingly, because that idiot Skull Kid had the nerve to give me to you. A pity, really, I thought he was smarter than that." His face contorted into a twisted grin, frightening the child beyond belief.

Link didn't know how to react to this situation at all. This man appeared to be him...and yet was so much more. It frightened him, because he knew that this man could crush him like an ant at a Sunday picnic if he so desired. His thoughts were halted as the dark figure swung his monster of a sword, cutting into the child's flesh with ease, his wide blue eyes glazing over in shock as he fell to the ground.

"Pay attention, you idiot boy!" he snarled at Link. "You aren't dead because this is merely your mind, but the fact I was able to wound you easily shows that you indeed need my help." He spat on the boy's face with disgust.

Link was still in shock. He hadn't even had a chance to contemplate the man's speed before his sword nearly cut him in 2 and left him in a puddle of his own blood.

"As for what you can call me kid, you can call me Deity. The FIERCE Deity", he grinned wickedly. "And kid...we're gonna have a hell of a time." He stalked over to Link slowly, licking his lips sadistically.

The agonizing screams of Link could've been heard for miles if he wasn't in the mental plane he was right now. Never in his years of life had he endured such suffering. It felt as if the Fierce Deity had poured gasoline on him and set him ablaze. He passed out, the pain rendering immobile for the time being.

Back in the plane of the living, the creature known as Majora swung his whip-like appendage at the boy but stopped, screeching as a flash of light blinded him. After the light subsided, he roared in fury as a new opponent faced him.

And the 6 foot tall effigy of malice simply known as the Fierce Deity mockingly sneered at him with those blank eyes, grabbing the massive double-helix sword and charging the fiend with a hellish war cry.


	4. Neither Slow, Nor Sleet

**Chapter 4: Neither Snow, Nor Sleet...**

Once again, Link was mentally berating himself for not wearing warmer clothes as he made his way through north Termina region otherwise known as Snowhead, shivering as his brown boots treaded through the snow-covered path. His tunic exposed his bare legs and his teeth chattered. How he hadn't died from hypothermia was a mystery even to him, but nonetheless, he persevered on. The winds were extremely strong as he advanced towards the temple, most of this the cause of a massive Goron that blew powerful winds along the path.

A particularly stronger gust of wind knocked Link off his feet, and he rolled, losing his balance before coming to a stop. He was temporarily disorientated, and rose to his feet, holding his ribs gingerly. He hadn't broken anything, luckily, but his movement would certainly be hindered-and at this late, it didn't seem like he was making any progress.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he pounded the snow with a tiny fist and sank to his knees. The tears had formed in his eyes before he realized they had even come, and for once, his resilient exterior shattered as he sobbed. Not just for himself, but for the other people he had encountered during his travels as well. That hellish moon in the sky was not stopping for anyone: left to its own devices, it would destroy everyone. He was supposed to be the Hero of Time. And yet, here he was, in his frail body, forced to shoulder more responsibility than a child who had just had his 11th birthday should ever have to shoulder.

_"Stand and fight, child!"_, a booming voice called out to him. _"You are no coward! Anyone your age who would willingly proceed up the mountain path of Snowhead to the temple is worthy of my respect."_

Link ceased his crying and wiped his eyes, frowning. He had recognized the voice. It reminded him of the tone of...

Withdrawing an object resembling a purple magnifying lens from his tunic, Link held it out and looked through it. His suspicions were confirmed. In front of him was the corporal form of none other than a Goron. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

_"I take it you can see me, child."_, the Goron rumbled, chuckling slightly. _"The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon... It seems that it turned out to be true. I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me."_

Noticing the confused look on the child's face, Darmani elaborated. _"In other to stop the blizzard that has fallen over the mountains, I took it upon myself to travel up the path to the temple to defeat the guardian that lives there. However, due to these strong winds, I fell to my death. I am now no longer able to save my people...but if you can see me, it means that someone else is now destined to fulfill my role. Please, follow me."_

Complying with the Goron's demands, Link followed him stoically, his mind burning with a thousand questions that he was unable to vocalize. The most prominent of these questions was where he was being lead, and whether or not this was a trap. After all, he hadn't had the best luck of spirits when it came to his adventures. But he remembered how serious Darmani had sounded when speaking to him...and he pushed his thoughts aside and continued.

Eventually, he was lead to what he assumed to be a graveyard. The proud warrior in spirit form stopped and turned to him.

_"Your task ahead of you is daunting, child._" Darmani solemnly rumbled._ "The guardian of the temple will not show you mercy. However, I can aid you, if you take on a favor for me."_

Link nodded without hesitation.

The Goron lowered his head. _"With your arrival to Snowhead, it means that I can be put to rest. I wish for your assistance in this manner. My time has come, and it must be accepted, whether or not I wish for it."_

Link stopped, and stared at the Goron. Doubts plagued his mind. Could he do something like this? Could he really put the spirit of this creature to rest? And then his mind wandered back.

To the Skull Kid that tortured him and trapped him in a form he didn't wish for.

To that moon in the sky, mocking the inhabitants of Termina with that hellish grin.

To the town engulfed in flame as the aforementioned moon crashed into it with tremendous force.

And to that mysterious masked salesman, who had warned him about the dangers of Majora's Mask.

Link nodded to the Goron in acceptance and took out his ocarina. He silently played the familiar notes of the Song of Healing. As the sounds of the flute echoed throughout the graveyard, he could almost _feel_ the weight of the Goron's burdens being removed from his massive shoulders. After he stopped playing, he removed his hat, holding it in his left hand. He bowed to the Goron, a bow that symbolized the respect he held for him.

"_Thank you, child_"...Darmani replied, exhaling heavily. "_I did not wish to leave my son so soon, but hopefully when he grows up, he will understand."_ Tears fell from his eyes as he slowly faded away in front of the young Hylian, leaving a mask in his place.

Link didn't move for several minutes, mourning the losses that the warrior had experienced. Then he drew in his will, gathering the mask that resembled the face of Darmani. He exhaled deeply before putting the mask on his face.

And then the familiar pain came with his transformation as Link's entire skeletal system re-configured itself, dropping him to his knees once again as it stretched and contorted. He grew rounder and heavier, his body contorting for a moment as he went up several inches in height, roughly a foot. A hard tan shell formed onto his back, and his usually blonde hair whitened. His lips became bigger, his eyes turned into shapes that almost resembled buttons, and his scrawny arms became more muscular as his skin darkened to a shade of brown.

This change was not just physical, though; memories were flooding his head as this entire process started. He saw Darmani's son, his thoughts, his feelings; his experiences...even his anguish as he fell to his death. The thoughts along with the unbearable physical torment he was experienced as his metamorphosis overcame him almost drove him insane, and the noise from his newly transformed vocal cords made this evident as he let out an inhuman roar.

The Triforce of Courage, the triangle-shaped birthmark that had partially played a role into driving Link down the path he was destined to take, flashed briefly on his left hand as he stood up, panting silently, and his green tunic no longer covering most of his body. Infused with the memories and power of a Goron, he set off to his new destination: to see Darmani's son.

No wheels of fate drove Link to do this benevolent act: it was the code of honor from one warrior or another. The 2 may have been different races, had different experiences, and different cultures, but they were tied together with one single thread formed by a single word.

And that word was honor.


End file.
